Rani
Rani is a lioness who appears in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. She is a major character that appears in the second half of Season 3. She is the leader and Queen of the Night Pride and the mate of Kion. Appearance Rani is a slender lioness, with chestnut fur with a brown stripe running down her back. The top of her ears are lined with a similar brown, and her pink inner ears have dark brown fur underneath. She has a red nose and her eyes are chocolate brown, and just above them is tawny, with the lower half becoming lighter. This brown-cream color is also present on her muzzle, her underbelly and her paws. The back of her legs contain dark markings, similar to Kion's. The tip of her tail is dark brown. She has a scar on the inside of her right forepaw from unknown circumstances. Personality Rani is a strong female leader, she is very protective to the Tree of Life and cares for her little brother Baliyo and all animals of the Tree of Life after she becomes the queen. History The Tree of Life When Bunga causes a rock slide that blocks the enterance to the Tree of Life Rani gets worried that the visitors might be a threat. Ullu leads the Night Pride to the Guard. Rani and Surak think that they are strangers. Baliyo her younger brother goes up to see who the strangers are. Seeing the Lion Guard Baliyo attacks Kion and the rest of the Night Pride attacks the guard. Kion soon uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and Rani gets upset. Rani says that he and his friends aren't welcome to the Tree of Life. Rani soon asks if her brother is okay and he says that he was. He starts to feel dizzy while Rani decides to speak with her grandmother Janna. Janna says that the roar has returned to the Tree of Life. Rani asks about the scar in Kion's eye. Janna explains and tells her to remember "Sisi ni sawa". Janna tells her grand-daughter to welcome the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. After speaking to her Night Pride they all think that the Guard shouldn't come in. Rani soon talks to her parents Sâhasí and Ãnanda to get advice. Rani is worried that something bad will happen if she lets the Lion Guard in, but they say to listen to Janna and welcome the Guard into the Tree of Life. After finding the Guard they notice that they cleared the path without trying to enter any further. Kion says sorry about the rock slide and says that he and Ono needed to be healed. Rani soon welcomes them to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience Rani brings the Lion Guard inside the Tree of Life to speak with her grandmother Janna. Janna asks Nirmala to help heal Kion's scar. While Kion is getting healed Janna asks Rani to show the rest of the guard around the Tree of Life. Rani tells them all about the Tree of Life and says that everyone is Welcome to the Tree of Life. Ullu comes to tell Rani some important news. Rani leaves the guard behind. They soon meet Makucha, Chuluun and Ora. The Night Pride fights them off, but Kion and the Lion Guard arrive after it's all over and crash into her. Rani didn't want their help and asks them to leave as soon as possible. After hearing the descriptions of the animals the Night Pride fought, Kion realizes that Makucha and the others must have followed them. This greatly angers Rani as it confirmed her worst fears about something bad happening if she let the Lion Guard into the Tree of Life as there is now a group of vicious predators on her doorstep. Rani talks to her grandmother about this problem and claims that they should have never let Kion and the Lion Guard in. Janna tells Kion to not worry about protecting the Tree of Life and to continue his healing. Rani asks Nirmala if Kion is healed yet. She says that she is just like him. Makucha and the others come back again and the Night Pride fights them. Baliyo gets bitten by Ora's venom and is left incapacitated. Kion completes his task of getting the flower and helps fight off Makucha and Chuluun. Rani then thanks the Lion Guard for their help Rani hears that there's a bad guy named "Poa the destroyer" on the lose. After talking to the penguin turns out that it's just Kion's friend Beshte. She asks Baliyo to round up the rest of the Lion Guard. Rani asks Kion how well he knows Beshte. Rani tells Kion to come to the Tree of Life. Beshte wonders why the animals are scared of him. Rani explains and Beshte thinks he is a destroyer. Ono says once the animals get to know Beshte they're sure to like him. Rani tells the animals that there has a been a misunderstanding. The Lion Guard tells the animals that Beshte isn't a badguy. When the penguins show up Rani sees that Pinguino is missing. She says that he needs to be here since he caused the biggest fuss. Kion asks Anga to find Beshte and Pinguino. They soon show up and Pinguino says that Beshte is now Poa the Life Saver. The animals soon cheer for Beshte. Long Live the Queen Rani, the Night Pride and the Lion Guard are stopping Makcuha's Army from preventing a family of Tigers from entering the Tree of Life. Makucha's Army is forced to retreat and Rani invites the tigers to see Queen Janna. Ullu soon comes by saying that Queen Janna would like to see her and the Night Pride along with Kion. Rani sees a group of animals surrounding the Tree of Life and Rani realizes that Janna is about to pass away. Baliyo doesn't want to go in, but Rani and the Night Pride offer him emotional support. Queen Janna weakly says her goodbyes to her family and tells Rani that it's time for her to become queen. Rani thinks she isn't ready and Queen Janna says she is and that she has everything she needs to help her. Rani starts to cry as Queen Janna passes away. Kion gives Rani his condolences and Rani thanks him while crying on his shoulder as Kion sheds a tear as well. Makini soon tells the animals of the Tree of Life the sad news. At the funeral, Rani is sad and alone so Kion goes to talk to her. Rani talks about her admiration for her grandmother and is worried she won't measure up to her. Kion encourages her and opens up about his own doubts when he started leading the Lion Guard. Kion tells her that he hasn't been talking to his grandfather Mufasa since he got his scar out of worry that he'll resemble Scar to Mufasa. Rani says we all have scars while showing him the scar on her forepaw while saying "si si nisawa" which is what her Grandmother said that convinced Rani to let Kion into the Tree of Life which is a decision Rani is now glad about. Rani tells Kion that just talking to Mufasa might make him feel better and Kion thanks her for the advice while telling Rani she's a lot like her Grandmother which leaves Rani taken aback by the comparison. Makini soon shows Rani all the paintings that she made in the Tree of Life. The tigers soon come back and asks if they can stay at the Tree of Life. Rani says they're welcomed and goes with Bunga to find them a new home. Rani goes to her coranation at sunset. Fuli, Anga and Nirmala greets Rani with a song as she becomes queen. All the animals cheer. That night Rani tells her grandmother that she's ready to be queen. The Lake of Reflection Rani and the Night Pride are forced to fight with Makucha's army at dawn, but the Night Pride is exhausted due to their normal patrol being almost over. Kion and the Lion Guard arrive to try and help fight off their enemies, but Kion's orders interfere with Rani's orders which causes the Night Pride and Lion Guard to stumble and collide into each other. Rani takes full command and they manage to drive off Makucha's army. Rani tells Kion to follow her lead from now on and that Kion has "potential" to be a great leader which Fuli and Bunga dispute saying that he already is a great leader. Despite being worried that he's not much a leader now when he can't control the roar, Kion offers the Lion Guard to patrol during the day so that Rani and the Night Pride can rest which Rani accepts. Fuli tells Rani that she's worried that Kion is getting worse because he now lacks confidence in himself while Rani tells Fuli to have faith in Nirmala's healing. But Rani privately tells the Night Pride she's worried that Fuli is right about Kion's healing progress. Rani goes to see Kion at the lake and Kion is still worried that his scar won't ever heal which means that he can't use the roar and can't lead the Lion Guard. Rani questions if Kion actually needs it and then floats the idea of what her Grandmother said about the roar being destined to return meant that Kion would give up the roar before departing the Tree of Life. Rani is then interrupted by a dispute between a panda and lemurs over who can eat from the bamboo stand? Rani takes Kion's idea about going in shifts and the Panda and lemurs agree to it. Rani departs with the Lion Guard and admits to Fuli she's worried about Kion's progress as well and that Kion might have reached the limit of how much he can be healed. Fuli suggests they go back to the Pride Lands while Rani tells them she's worried Kion doesn't think he can lead the Lion Guard without the roar which the others dispute. Rani is too tired to continue talking and goes off to rest. Makucha's army comes back to attack at sunset and Rani is the last to arrive. Since Rani hadn't arrived yet, Kion takes command and Rani is impressed when she makes it to the battle and witnesses Kion effectively leading the Lion Guard and Night Pride in coordinated attacks against the vicious predators. After the battle is won, Rani appears and tells Kion that he is a great leader. Triumph of the Roar Kion decides that it's time for the Lion Guard to defend the Tree of Life during the day. Rani and the Night Pride goes to get some rest. Bunga goes to the Tree of Life to speak to Rani and disturbs her sleep. Bunga thinks there's something weird going on with Kion regarding his roar and Makini says that Kion is still working on his roar. Makini teaches Rani all about Askari the first leader of the Lion Guard. She says that Askari would go to Chikha Escarpment to practice the Roar. Rani has an epiphany about Kion and the roar and she wants to see him alone, but Bunga insists on tagging along and she reluctantly brings him with her. They watch Kion using the roar in different ways and are astonished. Soon they hear about Makucha's Army attacking animals at the Tree of Life. Anga brings them and Kion uses the full extent of his new roar abilities on them. He blasts them with concentrated bursts, creates twisters, and even summons lightning to save the Night Pride trapped behind a boulder in the Tree of Life. Everybody including Rani is amazed at Kion's new power and Kion roars a tornado that sweeps up every member of Makucha's army and sends them all far away from the Tree of Life, ending their threat for good. After realizing the full power of Kion's roar, Rani asks Kion to stick around instead of returning to the Pride Lands which leaves Kion and the Lion Guard stunned. Journey to the Pride Lands After speaking to Mufasa, Rani comes up to Kion. Rani asks Kion if he's made his choice on staying at the Tree of Life. They both think that they make a great team and confess their feelings for each other singing Of the Same Pride. Rani says that she could use Kion's help to maintain peace at the Tree of Life which Kion says she doesn't need anyone's help with since she's already a great leader. Rani thanks Kion for the compliment and says that she wants to be a great Queen as well and that a great Queen could use a great King and floats the idea of Kion being her King and mate. Before Kion can answer, the guard arrives and they're wondering why they haven't departed yet? Rani wishes that they would consider staying and most of the Lion Guard is open to the idea except for Fuli who is reluctant. Soon Azaad comes and Fuli asks how Rani knows him? She says that he's been to the Tree of Life before. She asks why he's here and he says that he was showing travlers how to get to the Tree of Life. Kion's friends Janja and Jasiri come and tells the guard that Zira and her Pride have come into the Outlands. Kion knows that it's his duty to protect the Pride Lands from Zira and decides to head back. Rani says goodbye to the Guard and tells Kion that she meant what she said and Rani hopes that maybe the roar will return to the Tree of Life again someday. Return to the Pride Lands After giving up his roar and handing it over to the new Lion Guard's leader Vitani. Kion asks the guard if they would like to protect the Tree of Life. They all say yes and head back to the tree. With all of Kion's family and friends watching him Kion becomes Rani's new king. Songs *Welcome to the Tree of Life *Of the Same Pride Family *Janna: Paternal Grandmother † *Sâhasí: Father † *Ãnanda: Mother † *Surak: Paternal Uncle *Nirmala: Paternal Aunt *Baliyo: Brother *Kion: Mate *Simba: Father-in-Law *Nala: Mother-in-Law *Kiara: Sister-in-Law *Zira: Mother-in-law † *Kovu: Brother-in-Law *Vitani: Sister-in-Law *Nuka: Brother-in-Law † *Mufasa: Paternal Grandfather-in-Law † *Sarabi: Paternal Grandmother-in-Law *Nala's Father: Maternal Grandfather-in-Law *Scar: Paternal Granduncle-in-Law † Videos References Category:Lions Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Young Animals